Sometimes Bad Things Happen NyoxHet
by fab-sama
Summary: /Soul Eater AU\\ DenNor, Ameripan, Rochu, Gerita, Spamano Fruk, PruCan, AusHun, RoBul, SuFin, PoLiet, LietPol, Nyo!LietBela, HongIce, RoBul & more ! [Fem!Norway, Fem!Japan, Fem!China, Fem!Italy, Fem!Romano, Fem!England/Fem!Britain, Fem!Canada, Fem!Romania, Fem!Finland, Fem!Poland, Fem!Lithuania, Male!Belarus, Fem!Romania & Fem!Iceland more!] Nyotalia x Hetalia!


**_Hetalia / Soul Eater AU_**

Eleanora was running as fast as her smooth, long legs would take her. She was running away, her friends Alice and Vladia, and her little sister Emily, and Vladia's little sister Colette in tow. To be quite blunt, they were a group of witches—witches who had to tell the meisters and weapons at the DWMA what was coming, because they would some magic in order to defeat the threat.

"Nora, when can we rest?" Alice asked panting. They had put their souls on a pause, not wanting any meisters to sense their soul wavelength and try to obtain their souls. They couldn't use magic to escape; the other witches would sense it. Nora was carrying her little sister, the one she was trying to protect from the whole thing. Alice in turn had her two pistols Eliza and Peter, while Vladia only had her pet bat, saying she was a weapon-less witch-meister. Colette was pressed to her side, a simple spell that was easy to suppress.

Yes—the five witches did indeed have weapon and meister blood flowing through their veins. Nora herself was a large axe, while Alice, Colette and Vladia were meisters. Emily was also a weapon, a spear, but she didn't know how to control it yet.

Nora's soul was compatible with almost anyone, so when needed she was Vladia's weapon, although Nora didn't want really to be her weapon, although they were good friends. Not only that, but she was could also work as a meister, especially since she can put up with most people.

"Yeah, Nor! When can we take a break? I'm sure Shadow is getting tired~!" Vladia complained, her small fangs poking out of her mouth slightly. The dark bat hissed quietly, catching the attention of the four. The sun started poking out of the ground, making bright orange-pink streaks to enter the sky. Nora cursed in Norwegian, and Emily lightly smacked Nora.

"Language, Nora." Emily reminded softly. Nora gave a small crack of a smile, and reluctantly sighed.

"We have no choice. We're using magic," Nora said, her emotionless tone making the other two experienced witches cringe, although they also had a grim look on their face.

They released their soul lock, and summoned their animal-like powers. Emily fumbled with her puffins, Alice had some flying mint-colored bunnies take her, Vladia had gotten some bats to carry her despite the sun, Colette was still clinging to Vladia's waist, and Nora had her magical troll fly and carry her with its large hand.

* * *

><p>《ヘタリア: time lapse➖》<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Amelia, do you feel it?" The American asked. Although it was his second year at the DWMA, and it was only the third day since school started again he already felt strange wavelengths. His little sister shrugged, not being too able to feel much since she was a weapon. "Not really, Alfie. Although I do feel you thinking hard, since are wavelengths are compatible~!" Amelia said, her star clips shimmering in the sun.<p>

The bell rang, and the American duo walked into the huge school again. They were friends a group of meisters, which included Chun-Yan, Ivan, Francis and themselves.

"What class do we have again…?" Alfred asked, fumbling for his schedule. Suddenly one of the teachers, Miss Hedervary, was frantically dialing on her phone.

"Lord Death? We have a problem. There are witches on campus. Five of them."

The American duo glanced at each other for a split second, and Amelia shimmered, turning into a shotgun, gripping into Alfred's hand perfectly.

The Italian Lord of Death was looking through a mirror outside, and many meisters were gripping their weapons, although there a few who were weaponless. And vice versa. Alfred scanned the stairs, when he spotted five girls. Three were blonde, but one shorter one had lighter hair—almost white and another had shaggy brown hair. The one with platinum-blonde hair stepped forward, and she said something to the one with pigtails. The one with pigtails nodded, while the strawberry-blonde nodded as well. The silver-head was complaining from what it looked like, and started holding a jar. The brunette was licking a lollipop, completely ignoring the other four.

"What is your business? Att—" one teacher started yelling, before his mouth was covered by a troll. The four witches had stepped close enough to get a good look at them. The platinum-blonde started talking, slowly and in perfect monotone.

"Ah, hallo, Death Weapon Meister Academy. I am Eleanora, and this is Alice, Vladia, Colette, and Emily. As you can tell, we are witches. Big whoop-dee-doo. We're not here to attack, but if you want to attack us, feel free." She glared at the teacher, and moved her hand, making the troll disappear.

The pigtails girl stepped forward. "Yes, well, we are actually here to warn you about something that is yet to come, unfortunately, it does not seem you trust us." She spoke in a British accent. The strawberry-blonde one giggled. "Yep! We aren't that dangerous~! Unless you provoke us, or touch Emily or Colette. Then Nora and I will probably send Troll and Shadow to haunt your dreams in your sleep,"

Amelia turned back into her human form, and crossed her arms. "Well how do we know you aren't lying?" Amelia yelled at the witches. Alice and Vladia exchanged looks of exasperation, Emily stood with one of her puffins on her head, face-palming, Colette had did the 'areyouthatstupid' face, and Eleanora rolled her eyes. "Feel free to check us with lying detectors. I, for one, have nothing to hide,"

"Same here," Alice and Vladia piped at the same time. They looked each other for a split second, and then giggled lightly. Emily's violet eyes widened. "Alice, I didn't know you could giggle!" Colette sputtered out, her hair popping out—two stubborn strands that refused to cooperate.

That sent a laugh through the crowd, though it was quickly silenced by Lord Death. Or Mr. Vargas, as he preferred. "Well, you pretty little things, we'll have to obviously test you to make sure you aren't lying. And then you can tell us what you want to tell us, and leave—"

"Unfortunately, that will be fairly impossible. If we do go back, we four are positive that you will likely try and follow us back to the home of the Dark One. Unless you have a death wish, you must let us refuge here," Alice interrupted.

"Why would we let you stay here? You can't be as awesome as me!" retorted another voice. Eleanora felt a rare smirk emerge on her face. "We're not just only witches. We have meister and weapon blood flowing through our veins."

A gasp echoed through the crowd. "Prove it, then!" Alfred yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to echo the noise. Eleanora and Vladia shrugged. Alice took out a pair of pistols, and Emily and Colette looked uncomfortable. "Eliza, Peter, wake up!" Alice yelled. The two pistols started to glow, and turned into two humans, one girl and one boy. The girl yawned, adjusted her honey-brown hair with a flower clip, and the boy just sat down the hard ground, turning.

"Leave us alone, Alice. I haven't gotten my thirteen hours of sleep," yawned the boy—Peter—and closed his eyes. Alice felt a tick-mark of annoyance on her forehead, until she picked up the boy by his collar. "Peter, I swear, I am this close to kicking you in the—"

"Alice? Can you drop your brother and just let him sleep?" Eliza yawned, still not noticing the crowd looking at the two children in surprise. Alice sighed, and the two turned back into pistols, and Alice attached them to her belt. Eleanora sighed, rolling her empty blue eyes, her body glowing a deep blue and turning into a shiny axe. Her blade was shiny and sharp, and Vladia caught her before she hit the ground, using her magic to jump and stand on top of Eleanora's blade and keep it upright. The sharp ring echoed through the air, and Eleanora's face reflected on the shiny metal of the blade. "Vladia, get off me,"

"Sorry Nora~ but it's fun being here,"

Eleanora turned back into her human form, Vladia now falling down to the ground. Vladia quickly used her magic to fall down slower and she stuck her tongue out and Eleanora rolled her eyes. The crowd's mouths were open, surprised. Emily flickered her eyes on her older sister, and Nora's eyes glazed in sympathy.

"Emily, concentrate on the blade. Imagine the spear, and be the spear," Eleanora murmured, urgency in her voice. Emily sighed, and visualized a sharp silver spear, with a point tipped with a diamond. She felt her body shimmering, and suddenly, she was the spear. She yelped, and Colette caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Hm… nice handle. How does it feel, Emily?" Colette complimented, and Emily's face reflected on the small blade. "I don't know… I'm still not used to it,"

Emily imagined her body, and turned back into a person. The crowd was now muttering irrelevant things, and Nora rolled her eyes. "Now, can we talk in privacy with you, Lord Death?"

Mr. Vargas was still staring at the five witches, three meisters and two weapons. A smile curved on his face, and he slowly opened his mouth to speak. "Of course you can stay here! Only one catch, though; you'll have to study here."

Alice, Vladia, and Nora started at each other. Emily and Colette just looked at their feet, a mutual feeling flowing through the five. Vladia giggled again, flipping her strawberry-blonde hair. "Well, obviously, silly! Why else would we want to hide from the Dark One here? We're only 16, after all!"

Alice started rolling her crisp green eyes, fixing her glasses. "Vladia, you are way too cheerful."

Vladia gave a small smile. "Happiness is good for the soul!"

And when she smiled, they noticed her fangs.

"…You're a vampire?"

Vladia whipped her head to the source of the voice. Her crimson red eyes set on someone with dark hair, pale skin, and deep green eyes. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was starting to sharpen, due to her anger. "No, I am not a vampire. I'm a witch. When I was younger some girl got mad at me, punched me in the face, and chipped my tooth. And this lady tried to fix it with magic," she gestured at Alice. "…and ended up giving me another chipped tooth. I may be Romanian, but that doesn't mean I like vampires! God, I am ready to throttle you—"

"Vladia?" gasped the teacher—Miss Hedervary. Vladia's eyes shot up, and landed on her. "Elizabeta?"

"In the flesh, Miss Vampire~!"

Her eyes darkened. "It's not my fault you decided you wanted to punch me in the face!"

"You were talking to Roddy!"

"…Roddy? So you did like him! Ha, I was right!" Vladia said; a victorious smirk on her face. Elizabeta's face was slowly turning pinker, and Vladia started laughing. Elizabeta growled. "I am going to kill you—"

"Eleanora, can you please save me? I think Eli is angry~…" Vladia said, still smiling. Eleanora rolled her eyes again as Vladia hid behind her, clinging to her rather tightly. Elizabeta sighed softly, turning around, her oak-brown hair swishing softly. "Roddy and I are… together,"

Vladia poked her head from behind Eleanora's back, and smiled. "I knew it~! I knew it I knew it I knew it~!"

Lord Death sighed loudly, catching the attention of the five witches. "So you five witches will be studying here?"

"Of course. Besides that, we do have rather important information for you, and you will require magic in order to do it. And that's why we're here," Alice cut in, her glasses white in the sunlight. Lord Death nodded. "I will take you to my office, we can talk in private there,"

"Grandpa~! Guess what! I figured out how to make pasta from scratch!" yelled a cheerful voice. Lord Death smiled, and turned around.

"Really, Felicia? Amazing, now we can have pasta as long as we have flour and water—"

"…and butter," muttered Eleanora. Suddenly, a more aggressive voice exploded from the corner. "Tch, don't forget about the tomatoes, Jii-chan," Lovina said, mumbling towards the end. A tall boy was following the smaller Italian girl, who was talking at a rapid speed with a shorter girl with short raven hair. Another boy with chocolate curls slung his arm around Lovina's shoulder.

"Hola, chicas~! I'm Antonio~!" the boy said to the five witches. They all just stared at him, boring a hole in his head. "Hallo, Antonio. I'm Eleanora. This is Alice, Vladia, Emily, and Colette," The Norwegian gestured to the girls beside her, and Antonio flashed them a smile.

"Si, si—I know! We heard you talk about las malas brujas. Could you tell us what's going on?" Antonio poked curiously. Lovina interrupted him. "Ciao, I'm Lovina. I'm his granddaughter," she gestured at Lord Death, and glaring at Antonio. Eleanora evidently relaxed slightly, and gave a faint twitch of a smile.

"If you want to figure out what's going on, you need to just go with your grandpa to his Mirror Room," Alice shrugged, pointing at Lord Death. He gestured for Felicia and Lovina to follow him, and the two boys (who they assumed were their partners) followed the girls closely. The five witches followed wordlessly, until the tall blonde started a conversation.

"Ah—hello, I am Ludwig. I'm Felicia's partner, I'm a scythe. It's nice to meet you," he said, keeping a cautious expression as he extended his arm out to shake their hands. The five witches nodded in acknowledgement, and Ludwig nodded back gruffly.

Lord Death entered his Mirror Room, and sat down, motioning for something to come. "Gerhart~? Where are you?" Lord Death called out. A tall man that shared a scary resemblance with Ludwig exited out from somewhere in the room, and his eyes hardened. "Who are they, Romulus?"

"They're a group of friendly witches~! They've come to warn us about something," Lord Death responded curtly, and Gerhart nodded gruffly. Lord Death smiled. "This is my weapon, Gerhart. He's Germanic~!"

"Utterly, interesting, sir. But please, let's get down to business—" Alice said.

"—to defeat the Huns~!" Felicia said cheerfully. Lovina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, focusing on the five witches.

"Well, there has been a lot of dark activity from where we lived. Old witches that have not been active for years have been rising again. We believe the Dark One is behind it," Vladia said in a hushed tone, a mysterious glint in her crimson eyes.

"Who's the Dark One?" Gerhart asked gruffly, eyes hardening.

"The Dark One is the mistress of darkness in our area. She has control of pure chaos, but she is contained by others of our kind. Especially the Lead Witch. But her binds are loosening, and we have no idea why. The Dark One plans on attacking the DWMA as soon as possible; trying to wipe out all of the Demon weapons and meisters. We don't know why, exactly, but most witches hate Death Weapon Meister Academy anyway," Alice said promptly.

"They say the Dark One has minions all over—corrupted kishin souls that pretend to be humans, trying to infiltrate and kill human souls," Colette added, chewing on mint gum.

"We didn't want to kill our own kind, weapons and meisters, so we decided to escape and warn you. Since the Dark One is a witch, we decided that we would also help you defeat her when she arrives," Emily added.

"But if this Dark-lady-bitch wants to kill us, why hasn't she done it already? How old is the hag?" Lovina snorted, cursing as if it were nothing. Eleanora answered the question.

"The Dark One is a lady of many names. When she was born, she went as Mistress of Blackness, when she was first contained she was The Duchess of Darkness. She is full of chaos and madness; she is as old as madness itself. She has seen the rise and fall of many empires, and she is the cause of every fall,"

"She can't kill you if she's contained," Vladia stated, her strawberry-blonde hair sharpening again. Lord Death let out a small sinister smile, and then set down his hands.

"Well, that information is extremely useful. You will start on Wednesday, and we will figure everything out for you. We'll need to contact the Death Scythes from around the world—"

"No, the Dark One is not the first challenge," Emily said darkly.

"The first challenge is trusting us," Colette whispered, adding a slight amount of creepy in the room. The five witches turned around, and started walking out.

"Hold on just a second!" Ludwig shouted, trying to stop them.

The door closed behind the five, and Lord Death was left dumbfounded.

"They don't seem evil…" Felicia said. Lovina snorted.

"I used soul perception, and none of them have dark intents. They just know we'll have a hard time trusting 'em," Lovina said. Antonio nodded thoughtfully.

"I would too, if I was a witch."

"'The first challenge is trusting us…' seems interesting," Ludwig mused. Gerhart let out a grunt in response, and turned away.

"We better crack 'em soon—they are pretty valuable allies to have in a battle with magic."

The five witches smiled softly as the words were being heard clearly from behind the door. Eleanora let out a small smirk. "Maybe they'll come through, no?"

"So quick? No one ever does," Colette scoffed. Vladia nodded.

"Some people could be different," Eliza piped from Alice's belt. Alice rolled her eyes.

"But not people like them, Eliza. These people are going to be wary, like always," Emily said softly, her puffin standing on her shoulder. Vladia smiled again.

"Maybe they are different,"

"Psh, maybe," Peter scoffed.


End file.
